


Life Is Nothing Like A Fashion Show

by Chiryuunn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Rating May Change, Romance, Secret Identity, Slow Build, not between Levi and Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiryuunn/pseuds/Chiryuunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place is New York City.</p>
<p>Levi Ackerman is the son of Kenny Ackerman, owner of the Ackerman Laber where one of the most important magazines in the city is edited, "Recon Magazine". Engaged to the beautiful Petra Ral and working as a business man in "Garrison Models", what nobody knows is that his father kicked his brother, Casey, out of the house because he's gay and that Levi is having an affair with his co-worker and business partner, Lauren.</p>
<p>Eren Yeager lives with his two childhood friends, Mikasa and Armin, and Armin's boyfriend Casey Ackerman in Rhode Island. He works in an salon to pay his bills and is dating Jean Kirstein. One day he receives news that will put Jean's secret in the open and will change his life forever. </p>
<p>In the middle of this, stands Erwin Smith and Mike Zacharias, rivals at heart and about to start a dispute to know who'll be the number one fashion designer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Nothing Like A Fashion Show

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Nice to meet you! This is my first fanfic and is based on something i saw a long time but it'll be slighty different because i'll change a lot of things and because of that i'm still trying to settle some ideas in my head. As the story goes on i'll more characters and other tags.  
> Despite all of that, i hope you enjoy this story.

Lincoln Center, located in New York City, inside it you could hear the music and the applause for the models that were walking on the runway, on the end of it, you could see the photographers taking pictures of the models. Getting close to one of them was Petra Ral, daughter of Peter Ral also known as the owner of Ral Industries, is a beautiful 25 year old woman with light ginger hair and amber-colored eyes and the photographer that she was greeting was Levi Ackerman, a gorgeous 26 year old man with straight black hair styled in an undercut and grey eyes with a hint of blue in it.

Behind them were two women talking, the first one, Hange Zoe, a 26 year old woman with brown hair and eyes said. “I bet you didn’t know that Levi had this hidden talent!”

“And I bet that you take pleasure in that”, The second woman Lauren, an elegant 35 year old with short boy cut blond hair with brown eyes, told her.

“I only invited Levi as a photographer for the show! Don’t worry because is only a favor as my friend! You won’t lose your business partner.” Hange said.

“I seriously hope so because I can’t take care of the agency without him.”

Petra went to them to greet the two friends. “Levi looks so sexy as a photographer”.

“You got the jackpot with him as your fiancé, Petra!” stated Hange.

“All Lauren’s fault! She was the one who introduce me to Levi. She was like the fairy godmother to our relationship and now she is going to be our maid of honor!” exclaimed Petra.

“Since the first time I saw you two together, I knew that you two were made for each other.” explained Lauren

“But I’m sure that you too will find someone who you’ll love very much! Don’t worry! After all, you’re such a gorgeous woman!” and with that Petra left, leaving Lauren and Hange behind.

Hange laugh “Such a clueless girl.”

“Yeah, but she likes Levi very much. And, in the end, that’s all that matters.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------//----------------------------------------------------------  
When the show ended, everyone gathered at party room that had in the center corner a DJ playing music, two tables, one for each side of the room and in the middle people were dancing. 

Petra was talking to her friend Gunther Schultz when they spotted Levi with Hange and Lauren. “Was this what you wanted?” asked Levi.

“Did you ever think about dedicating yourself to photography?” Hange asked him, admiring his photos.

Lauren who was next to them said “Don’t go tell him that! I already told you that I can’t manage the agency alone!”

“But nothing prevents him from doing something like this from time to time for Recon Magazine. After all, it’s your father magazine. One day, you’re going to change your mind.” said Hange, directing the last part to Levi and leaving after that.

Levi’s phone begins to ring “Did you called the doctor?” The person on the other side responds. “Ok, I’m on my way.”

“Did something happen with your mother?” asks Lauren.

“The chemotherapy is ruining her appetite.”

“Love, let’s dance?” asks Petra getting close to them.

“My mother is not feeling well, Petra. I have to go, I’ll call you later.” Levi then turns to Lauren and says “I’ll stop by the agency later.”

“I wonder if Mrs. Abigail got worse.” said Petra.

“The treatment is brutal but she’ll get better.” Lauren said.

On the other side of the room, a young man with slightly curly light brown hair styled in an undercut and small hazel eyes approached Hange and her co-worker and said “Champagne?”

“Oluo? What are you doing here?” 

“I’m working, aunt.”

“The allowance that I give isn’t enough, sweet?” asked Hange worried.

“Uncle is unemployed.”

“Again?”

“We’ll talk about family business another time, ok?” and then Oluo left.

Hange turn to her co-worker Moblit and said “Do you think it’s fair that he is working because of Erwin’s irresponsibility?”  
“Hange, it’s a very fine job for a young man like him.” 

“Fine job, my ass!” Lauren approaches them and Hange asks her “Lauren, do you think there’s a job for my ex-husband in your agency?”

“Do you think he has the patience to deal with the girls?”

“Erwin has the head of a teenager.”  
\------------------------------------------------------//-----------------------------------------------------------  
The Ackerman mansion is a beautiful white house with two stores and a garden with a pool in the backyard. On the second floor, there are three bedrooms with co-joint bathrooms, two guests rooms and three bathrooms; on the first floor, there is a kitchen, a living room, an office and dining room, where, right at this moment, two people were located. The one standing was Kenny Ackerman, a 50 year old man with a short, coarse-looking dark hair that reaches his neck and a thin beard along his jawline, and owner of the Ackerman Label, next to him sitting in a chair was Abigail Ackerman, a beautiful 48 year old woman with short blond hair and amber eyes.

Kenny was trying to get Abigail a glass of juice for her to drink “You need to eat or, at least, drink something.”

“You know what I need?” asked Abigail rhetorically , refusing to drink. “I need my oldest son Casey.”

“Abigail, Casey is in Rhode Island.”

“Yes, I know but I want him here! God, I should have never let you kicked him out!” Abigail exclaimed regrettably while she was heading to the living room with Kenny at her side, holding her hand.

“He’s fine! You don’t need to worry about him.”

Abigail went to her mini altar she had exposed on the living room and said. “When I pray I always think of him. Call him! Ask him to come!” Abigail pleads Kenny. 

Kenny takes Abigail to the couch and at that moment Levi arrives. “Mom, calm down. Casey was here on the day of the surgery.”

“But I didn’t see him!”

“He had to go back because of work.” explained Kenny.

“No, he had to go because you definitely kicked him out of the hospital!”

“Fine, mom! I’ll call Casey.” said Levi not wanting her mother to fight on her weak state.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll call him.” interrupted Kenny.

“Tell him that I need him here!” exclaimed Abigail.  
\------------------------------------------------------//-----------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile in Rhode Island, Casey Ackerman, a 27 year old young man with curly black hair and brown eyes, was driving his car to this cute little house where he and his boyfriend lived with two friends.

When he arrived inside the house, he notice that his friend Eren Yeager, a 23 year old young man that has short brown hair with bangs falling onto his forehead and gorgeous teal-green eyes, was sitting on the small love seat located on the left side of the living room while watching Armin Arlet, Casey’s boyfriend, a 24 year old young man blond hair shaped like a mushroom and beautiful round blue eyes, helping their other friend Mikasa Ackerman, 23 year old beautiful woman that has short black hair that falls on her shoulders and black eyes, practicing for the small runway that was being held in the city.

“No, Mikasa! Don’t you see that you have to be more elegant and less forced?! You know how the models act on the fashion shows!” explained Armin.

“You don’t have to tell me! I know that! But I’m really nervous!” said Mikasa.

Eren laugh, “Don’t worry Mikasa! Armin might be saying all that stuff but he’s just as nervous as you are.”

“Of course I am! They’ll be judging the dress I created! Come on, Mikasa, one more time!”

And so Mikasa practice one more time, walking from one side of the room to the other and then stop. “YES! THAT’S IT!” said Armin excited.

“Nice, Mikasa!” said Casey and everyone turned to greet them.

Mikasa and Eren give him a hug and Armin kissed him and ruffled his hair. “Armin, babe, stop it!” Casey laugh and then asked. “So… Is everything read for the big show tomorrow?”

“Don’t even talk about it! I’m so nervous! What if they don’t like me? What if I trip while walking?” rant Mikasa.

“Mikasa, I already talked to you about this! Don’t worry! Just be yourself!” Eren said.

But Mikasa continued to rant, “I have to put on a nice dress! And the hair..! Oh my god, the hair!”

Armin stopped her. “Mikasa! Stop, you’re making more nervous! Your hair is fine! Unlike Eren’s! His hair needs a trim!”

“No, it doesn’t! And besides, you know that Jean likes my hair this way.” Eren said blushing.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t understand anything about hair or anything related to fashion!” Armin stated.

Casey’s phone starts to ring but chooses not to answer it and instead hugs Armin saying. “But hey, that relationship of yours sure is lasting, right Eren?”

“True. I never saw you so in love with a guy.” Says Armin while Eren laughs.

“Neither did I. Like, I don’t even know how to explained it but, even though it’s only been four months it feels like a lifetime already. I always wanted this healthy, strong relationship… Like you two have!”

“To Eren, we’re an example to follow!” joked Casey, throwing Armin on the couch, and his phone starts to ring again.

“What’s that, Casey? Why aren’t you answering it?” asked Mikasa.

“Who’s calling you?” Armin asked.

“It’s my father.” said Casey.

“What if something happen to your mother? You have to answer it!” Armin stated.

“Even if something did happen, Levi would have called and send a text like he always does.”  
Armin throw Eren and Mikasa a look that said talk to him!

“Hey, Casey, come here.” Eren plead.

Casey goes to him and Eren begins to reason with him. “I know that you’re still mad because yours parents are still having some difficulties accepting that you’re gay and because of that your dad kicked out of the house. But I hope that you know that the fact they still want to talk to you and wanting you to be there for your mother is a big step because most parents won’t even talk and meet their children anymore!”

“Eren is right!” Mikasa interrupted. “You’ll see that someday they will accept who you are!”

“You have to enjoy while your parents are still alive. You know that ours died when we were young and so we didn’t to know them much.” Eren finished with a sad face.

“Yes, but this little family that the four of us created is enough!” Mikasa said.

“Group hug!” said Armin to light the atmosphere, hugging his three friends.  
\-----------------------------------------------------//------------------------------------------------------------

“He’s never going to answer!” said Kenny frustrated.

“Dad, don’t you think it’s time for you to realize that Casey is only coming back if you and mom accept that he’s gay?” stated Levi.

Kenny looked at Levi like he was a mad person and said “Like I’m going to accept the fact that your bother is… is…”

“Gay?”

“Yes, that.”

“And what’s the problem with? So what if he likes men?”

“The problem is because that is weird and it goes against everything.”

“And your welling to lose your son only because he prefers guys over girls? He’s still the same!”

“Why are you saying this now? I didn’t see you defend him or doing anything when I kicked him out of the house?”

“Maybe I’m doing this now because I finally realize that I regret losing my brother over something insignificant.” 

After saying that Levi left for his room leaving Kenny alone thinking about what Levi said.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Did you like it? Please tell me your opinion on the comments or if you want on my twitter and/or tumblr(i'll leave the links below).  
> And i'm sorry if my english isn't very good. 
> 
> tumblr- http://chiryuunn.tumblr.com/  
> twitter- https://twitter.com/chiryuunn


End file.
